


Cold Comfort

by CrazyMishka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books & Novels, Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMishka/pseuds/CrazyMishka
Summary: The lineart for my fanart of corvusdraconis' fanfiction "Born Unto Darkness"I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the idea that Hermione would be comforted by a dementor brushing her hair--but it is just the cutest idea ever.





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corvusdraconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdraconis/gifts).



> The lineart for my fanart of corvusdraconis' fanfiction "Born Unto Darkness"
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the idea that Hermione would be comforted by a dementor brushing her hair--but it is just the cutest idea ever. 


End file.
